


Late Night

by uzumagay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey In Love, Mickey-centric, he just wants his baby back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can't stop thinking about Ian once he leaves for the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> im so in love with mickey.........  
> but this is set some time between s3 ep12 and s4 ep5

_ Don’t what? _

Mickey sighed, running his hand over his face as he laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The scene plays over and over in his head every day, but it was particularly bad at night, the moon shining into the window and putting gleams of light blue across his bed sheets. 

He turned onto his side, facing away from the door and looking at the space on the bed next to him. Trying to take a deep breath, it pissed him off how it came in all shaky, and he shut his eyes tightly. He pressed his fists to his eyes, frustrated with the feeling that wouldn’t stop.

Maybe if he hadn’t been a pussy like Mandy said and forced the words out, or if he’d just went over and kissed the fucker and hard and not had tried to rely on his shitty excuse for syntax skills.

There was no way he could wait four years. Four years was a long time, and he wasn’t sure how long he could actually avoid being shot in the face or ending up in prison. He was all about living in the moment, and he couldn’t fucking wait for Ian for four years. 

(He  _ couldn’t, _ he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from wanting so hard for it. Mickey would never fucking admit it, but he wished he could sit around for the years Ian was away and be here to greet him back.)

For one second, Mickey forced his eyes shut and let himself pretend that none of that happened. He pretended that he didn’t live with a fucking psychopath for a father and he was by himself in this house. He took another deep breath, letting his head imagine Ian was lying next to him on the bed. 

In his head, Ian was awake with him, but still sleepy in the bed with him. He had a stupid fucking smile on his face, and his eyes were half closed. It was frustratingly domestic, but he was pissed with himself that he never enjoyed what sweet moments they had with each other. 

The pretend Ian would play with his hair, his hands softly touching it. He would make some smartass comment about the gel, and Mickey would tell him to shut his fucking mouth. Their voices would be soft and coated with disgusting sugar, but Mickey would fucking love it, even if he never told anyone about it. He would love every second of Ian touching his skin so gently and speaking to him with soft eyes and gentle words. 

They would laugh together, and Mickey would pull him closer, telling him to be quiet as he laughed, their smiles pressing together for a half-assed kiss that was more of an affectionate touch than anything. 

“Fuck,” he breathed word out, his eyes opening as he sat up in the bed. He rested his head on his knee, eyes pricking with tears for what was probably the five-hundredth time since Ian left. Sighing, he laid back hard, shutting his eyes tightly and trying hard to keep any thought of Ian out of his head. 


End file.
